


Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing

by tonyjasper99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blindness, Domestic Fluff, F/F, He's a Good Boy, Minor Injuries, The Admiral is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyjasper99/pseuds/tonyjasper99
Summary: “It’s okay to be taken care of, you know”--------------Even with her recent blinding, Melanie is determined to help Georgie around the house. Georgie has to remind her that it's okay to relax and be taken care of every so often.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Who You Are by Jessie J
> 
> This is my first fic with a blind character so if there is anything that I need to know/change please let me know in the comments!!

Melanie sat at the kitchen table, listening to the sizzling of the bacon Georgie was cooking on the stove. She wasn’t used to having someone else cook for her, especially since most mornings she had cooked her own food before heading out for filming, or eating leftovers and instant noodles in the archives, but she guessed it was kind of nice to be cooked for. 

It was the first week since she left the hospital since leaving the Institute. Her therapist tried having her committed after she blinded herself, but they allowed her to go home with Georgie.

Once Georgie had finished cooking the bacon and assembling the bacon butties, she came over and placed a plate at both of their seats, giving Melanie a kiss on the side of the head. “Breakfast is served.”

“Smells delicious,” she said, reaching out, feeling for her breakfast.

“Plates straight ahead of you and from there tea is at one o’clock and napkins are at nine o’clock,” Georgie said, helping Melanie visualize the setup even if she couldn’t see it. 

Melanie and Georgie had learned that using clock bearings helped Mealnie navigate a world that she could not see. She became used to clock bearings when she was still hosting Ghost Hunt UK and had to quickly tell her crew where to go.

Melanie went to go grab her tea, but she had her hand too low and ended up bumping into it, knocking it over. 

“I got it, I got it, it’s okay,” Georgie said, grabbing a handful of napkins and cleaning up the spill. “Are you okay?” she kept asking Melanie, making sure she didn’t get burned by the tea or that she didn’t feel bad about spilling it. “It wasn’t your fault, you didn’t-” Georgie paused before finishing her sentence, “You didn’t mean to spill it.”

Melanie knew she was going to say that she couldn’t see it, but she didn’t because she didn't want to upset her. She could feel Georgie being careful around her, trying to make her not feel bad, even though ironically, it did just that. She knew what she was doing when she blinded herself, and she would do it again any day, but she doesn’t want to be treated like a different person because of it. 

Georgie got her a new cup of tea and they finished their breakfast. “Do you want to go lay down?” Georgie asked, “I bet the Admiral would love some snuggles right now.”

Melanie chuckled at the thought of the two of them laying in bed and the large orange tabby laying on top of them. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

Melanie woke up and felt the side of the bed next to her empty, minus the Admiral spread out sunbathing in the spot next to her. _Guess Georgie’s recording,_ she thought.

Melanie got up out of bed and made her way to Georgie’s recording studio,putting her ear up to the wall and heard her talking about the Bolton Strid, a stream that looks calm but has killed nearly every person who has happened to step foot in it.

She stood there, listening to Georgie talk for a few moments. She liked listening to her talk, even if it wasn’t to her. Her voice was nice, comforting, even if she was talking about a deadly strip of water. She stayed there for a while, just listening, until she decided she wanted to do something nice for her. Since coming to live at her place, Georgie had been very caring and patient with helping her learn to deal with her new disability, and she wanted to do something in return. 

Melanie decided she could load the dishwasher. The dishes didn’t need to be completely cleaned before going in and she could feel for where they needed to go so she figured it would be easy enough. 

It started out good, she got the plates in the slots effectively and was able to get the cups loaded into the top with little issue. Loading silverware was a little different though. She got most of the spoons and forks in, but when she went to grab one of the knives, she grabbed it from the wrong end and accidentally cut her hand. 

It stung a little for a moment, but she had been through much worse so she wasn’t too concerned. Even though she couldn’t see it, she knew it was bleeding quite a bit and she should put a bandage over it. 

She headed to the bathroom, using her good hand to help her navigate so she wouldn’t bump into any tables or walls. Upon getting there, she turned on the sink, running her bleeding hand under the rushing water. 

She felt around for the bandages, feeling a bottle she assumed to be lotion, the hand soap, and finally a box she assumed to be the bandages. As she opened it though, she realized they were tampons and they weren’t what she needed.

“What are you doing?” she heard some from the entrance of the bathroom. She looked up, facing Georgie’s direction, and hid her hand behind her.

“Nothing,” she said, lying so she wouldn’t worry her girlfriend. “Just looking for the pads is all.”

“Your period was last week and I saw the blood in the kitchen. What happened?” Georgie stepped forward and gently grabbed Melanie’s hand, examining the cut.

“I thought I would do something nice for you since you’ve been helping me, and I ended up cutting my hand on a knife,” Melanie said, embarrassed at her mistake. 

“You don’t need to do something nice for me because I’m helping you, but the thought was appreciated,” Georgie said with a slight smile as she patched up Melanie’s hand.

After her hand was bandaged, they went to go lay back down. “It’s okay to be taken care of, you know,” Georgie said as Melanie laid her head on her stomach, “things are different now and there are things that you can’t do or will need help doing, but that’s okay. We’ll learn about it together.”

Melanie laced her fingers through Georgie’s and hummed, “yeah, I just still used to the idea of getting blind is all I guess and I want to find ways to be able to help around the house still.”

Georgie rested her chin on the top of Melanie’s head, “That’s okay, it’s something we can work on together. It might take some time though. And even if there’s times you can’t help, that’s okay, loving you is plenty.”

Melanie leaned up and Georgie leaned forward and kissed her. She smiled, and laid her head back down on Georgie's stomach as Georgie played with her hair as they went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter at @TonyJasper99 and Tumblr at tonyjasper99!


End file.
